


【SD花流．旅途中系列之十一】缺陷（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．旅途中系列（文：十甫） [11]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．旅途中系列之十一】缺陷（文：十甫）

流川觉得自己的耐性快被磨光了。

眼前这对夫妇已让他站了好久，都还没决定要点什么。每当他想离开的时候，那个患有口吃毛病的欧吉桑就叫他“等…等……等…”，让他想移动的脚又再停留。

若不是老板娘樱英花特儿千吩咐万吩咐，“客人至上”“不可得罪客人”“宁可得罪小人莫得失客人”……他流川枫早就一把将下单纸丢在他们脸上走人了。

频频忍住打哈欠的慾望，管得了嘴，却管不了眼睛，眼皮快撑不住了。

好想睡……

其实午休时段早就到了，可是因为这对夫妇，他们都不能关店休息。

真是受不了这对欧吉桑欧巴桑，点个午餐这么难吗？看菜单不但从第一页翻到最后一页，而且还翻了三…不……四……嗯…好像是五……管他啦，总之是翻了又翻，菜单上的项目还一条一条地细读呢。而且最让人冒火的是，明明有两本菜单，却偏偏共用一本，还不时交头接耳地低声商量……妈的，吃午餐嘛，又不是对亲家！！

又睏又饿的流川，心里可将这对夫妇咒骂了两三遍了。

幸好他天生情绪不外露，脸上木无表情，忒没让这对夫妇发现他的不耐。

好不容易等他们抬起头，流川连忙抖擞精神，一手握着下单菜，一手握着笔，摆好架势，准备以最快的速度下单，然后让厨房以最快的速度上菜，速战速决！

“……我……们……们……要…要……要……一……一……个……个……咖…咖……咖…哩…哩……饭……”

“咖哩饭卖完了。”流川等了良久，才从口吃男人的嘴中听到菜单，结果让他失望极了。

“那……那……那…那…”男人有点焦急地望着身边的太太，想来咖哩饭就是她点的吧，让太太失望，不禁对她有点愧疚，说话更显困难了。

只见后者一双温柔的眼睛注视着他，嘴角含笑，不但不以为意，还充满了鼓励。

流川的心不禁一动。

受到太太的鼓励，那男人彷彿得到了力量，清了清喉咙，再度开口时，话也说得较流利了。

流川顺利地完成下单的工作。

刚转过身体，却又听到那欧吉桑喊道，“等等…”

流川无奈地转回来。

却见那对夫妇有点惊愕地看着，彼此对望一眼后，随即露出有点尴尬的笑容。

“对不起，他刚才在唤我的名字……我叫等等，不是叫你‘等等’……”那太太终于开口说话了。

流川看了他们一眼，“哦”了一声就离开了。

厨房里早就挤满了人，大家都忙着吃饭。

流川给刚吃饱的厨师递去下单纸后，就一言不发地坐在樱木的身旁，拿起筷子，忙不迭地大口大口吃着樱木给他留的饭菜。

“喂！吃慢点啦！被鱼骨鲠到可别跪地求我帮你，嘿嘿。”樱木托着头，嘴上咬着一根牙签对流川说道。

流川瞪他一眼，不理他，继续保持速度。

他必须争取时间睡上一觉，不然就没体力应付下半段的营业时间。

打工真是累死了。

若让他选择的话，他宁可打球累死，也不要因打工累毙。

但无可奈何的，他们现在打工所存到的钱，还远远不够买机票回日本呢！再加上尚欠老板娘一笔债……想来就沮丧。

“喂！流川，菜好了，快送出去吧。”肥胖的厨师突然扯开喉咙喊道。

流川连忙扒了一口饭，然后站起来。

他们店里有一个规定，哪个侍者替客人下单，就由他负责送菜以及结账，然后送客人出门，服务直到这里才算结束。这种做法听来麻烦，可是却方便老板娘审视店里的服务水平，一个侍者从开始服务到底，一旦客人投诉，老板娘也能立刻知道是哪个侍者服务出错了而立刻作出反应。

因此，服务态度不态轻忽。即使在吃饭，流川也得立刻将客人点的菜送出去。

突然，手被人拉着，随即就被按回椅子上，“你继续吃，我替你送去。”

见是樱木自告奋勇，流川也就不客气地继续扒饭。虽然店里有那个规定，但他知道樱木有办法“破坏”规定的……哼！他从来就不曾遵守过规则。

用眼角斜睨了樱木一眼，果然，他安全地从古板的胖厨子眼底下端起那个托盆，笑嘻嘻地走出厨房。

死白痴，就是有人缘……

流川在心里嘀咕了一下，继续扒饭。

吃了个碗朝底、喝干了两杯茶……奇怪，怎么还不见樱木进来？

拖着懒散的脚步走出厨房，本想往平时午睡的地方去，可是脚却不由自主地往前厅走。还没到达前厅，即听到樱木爽朗的笑声……

流川停了一下，随即就回头走，睡觉去。

那白痴，定是在跟客人谈天说地，喷口水了……聒噪的他，竟连有严重口吃的客人也不放过，真是……无话可说……

流川可没想到，樱木在他这个沉默寡言的木头面前还能说个起劲，更何况只是患有口吃的说话对象？

就在半睡半醒时，感觉到身边多了一个人，流川立刻往那人靠去。

他知道是樱木，因为他的味道已根深柢固地存档在他脑海里，他不会错的。

“醒着吗？”樱木问道，声音听来愉快。

流川随便应了一声。

“告诉你，那口吃的欧吉桑好好玩唷！患有严重的口吃，竟是当讲师的……而且还混得不错……妈的！美国这个地方真的无奇不有！……哇哈哈，口吃的讲师……他的学生真悲哀……不！他太太更惨，每天听他喊‘等……等……等…’哇，有趣死了！”樱木也不管流川是否真的醒着，自顾说得兴奋。

半睡中的流川听得不耐烦，嘀咕道，“我才惨……”

“你说什么？”樱木的声音有点不爽，证明他听到刚才的话了。

流川半撑开眼睛，睨了樱木一下，随即闭上，“每天跟一个白痴在一起，我才惨。”顿了一下，“笑人家的缺陷，你自己也有……”

倏地，流川被樱木抓住双肩，“臭狐狸！本天才哪有什么缺陷！你快给我说清楚！”

被抓痛的流川，提手拨开樱木的掌握，“白痴算不算？”说完又再往樱木的身上靠去，硬是将头枕在此刻有点颤抖的肩上。

“妈的！若我有缺陷，你自己还不是一大堆缺陷……好睡懒做、木无表情、没人缘……”樱木不甘示弱地数着流川的“缺陷”。

怎么聒噪个不停，让不让睡？

流川的不耐烦表现在他下一刻的动作上──张口咬了樱木的肩膀一口。

“痛！死狐狸！你找死！”樱木骂道，可是却没躲开。

于是，流川变本加厉，再往上一点的颈根再咬一口。

“喂！够了！你别太过份！”樱木低声叱道。

听樱木减低了声量，流川才满意地伸手横过樱木的腰揽住，侧靠着他睡觉。

环在腰上有力的手，感受着流川渐长的鼻息，樱木不禁感到恬静。

他与流川虽然看似吵吵闹闹的，一刻也不能相容，可是心底却了解对方是自己契合的伙伴。

横臂揽着流川半晌，樱木突然说道，“死狐狸，你听着，我只说一遍……那个……咳……就是……即使你有他妈的那么多缺陷……我还是……会跟你在一起啦～”

刚刚那对夫妇其实让他有一点启悟。

他们彼此间是互相依赖地生活着，一个口吃，一个走路有点跛……不完美的组合，却散发出最契合的相依感。

想想自己和流川，其实也不正如此吗？

彼此嘴巴斗坏，打架时恨不得剥了对方的皮……可是却离不开对方。因为彼此是对方生活上不能缺少的精彩对手，若没了彼此，生活不再显得有趣。

等了好一阵子，没听到流川有啥反应，便低声问，“喂，你听到没有？”

然而，回答他的只有流川的打呼声。

“切～”

自从上次减肥事件真心剖白机会错过了后，樱木这一次好不容易才忍住肉麻感逮到的机会又泡汤了。

  
十言甫语：欠人礼物好不舒服哩！终于可以还上一篇。老果，欠你的婚礼现贺文送上啦～别嫌迟唷！^^


End file.
